Opposites Attract
by YanderelyTsundere
Summary: Len is the local playboy and Oliver is the new kid in town. What will happen when everyone finds out Olivers secret, and his other secret which seems to be life-threatening? Oliver x Len. Worst summary ever.
1. A Weird Way to Start

**Len POV:**

It was a bright Monday morning and I decided to finally get up for school. I stretched and glanced at my alarm clock. 7:30.

_'i'm going to so be late.'_

It was the first day of school. First impression is everything huh? I bet my homeroom teacher is going to hate me now. That doesn't matter anyways. I always had a certain kind of reputation for being a complete jerk and not caring about anything. My sister had already left for school because she actually cares about what people think. Most would think that the asshole would have the most and all right? Wrong. I'm just a loner and no one ever wants to talk to me. Maybe it's because of my attitude, but that's fine either way. I like being alone. At least no one bothers me and I get to be left alone in my thoughts.

As I was getting ready for school, I heard a knock on my door

_'that's weird...no one ever knocks..'_

I sighed and got up to answer the door. I swung it open and had a blank expression at the boy in front of me.

"What? What do you want?"

Hey. It was already early in the morning. I was bound to be irritated already.

In front of me was a sailor looking kind of boy with blonde hair and an amber eye. The other was bandaged...I couldn't help but wonder why. It made me wonder if he went to my school...but he looked to sweet to eve bother being late on the first day so I doubt that.

The boy adjusted his hat before he took a deep breath and spoke,

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm new around here and I don't know where the school is at. My parents didn't bother showing me where it was so i'm more than lost...do you think that you could show me where it's at?"

He looked back up with me with that innocent eye of his and gave me this cute kind of smile. I noticed that the boy had a kind of accent when he spoke. Since he looked like a sailor, I assumed that he was from Europe or the West. He was fidgeting with his hands and feet. I see that he's shy...Well if it helps me have an excuse to being even more late to school then why not?

"Sure. What school do you go to?"

The boy went through some things in his coat and took out a wrinkled piece of paper. He tried to straighten it out and gave it to me.

"I-I'm sorry but I am not familiar with the words and so I can't exactly pronounce it..."

His face blushed and he hun his head down in shame. I thought that it was retty cute. He made himself look like a girl when he did that.

I looked down at the paper and realized that we went to the sme school. This kid looked like he was in middle school. I would've never thought that we were in the same grade. I then looked down at the sheet and it stated his name.

'Oliver'

I then looked at the other information. He's British. He's male. Duh. His birthday is December 21st and...he's the same age as me?! This kid looks way younger than me! And I even called him cute! Well...I thought he was cute...that's basically me being gay. I am NOT gay. Like that's wrong, but he looks like a girl so I guess it's ok.

I looked back up at him with my cold eyes and I guess it made him intimidated because he looked down and blushed even more.

"Yeah. We go to the same school. Just let me finish getting dressed and stuff. Then we can get going alright?"

He didn't speak another word except nod at me.

"Alright. You may sit on the couch."  
>I led him to the living room and he sat down on the couch. I started taking off my shirt and he just covered his eyes. I raised my eyebrow at him.<p>

"Calm down. We're both guys. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

I sighed and just changed right then and there...in front of this guy. After I was finished getting dressed, I faced him.

"Alright. Let's go. We'll be late but whatever. We'll just say that you're new ok?"

The boy nodded. Why won't he talk to me?

"By the way. My name is Len alright?"

Oliver nodded again and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Len. I'm Oliver. I hope we can be friends!"

I was going to frown, but his smile was contagious and I just smiled in return.

"Yeah. Me too."

**Oliver POV:**

This new guy that I met was so nice to me! I never thought that he would be nice to me! Honestly! Ok...I purposely went to his house because I knew that he would still be home and stuff since he seems to have a bad reputation in this town. I actually thought that he was pretty cute and I was determined to get to know him. Yes. If you haven't noticed, I like guys. But it's not like i'm ashamed of it...i'm just careful on who I tell. I moved here because I was being bullied where I had originally gone to school because of my homosexuality...so hopefully it isn't as bad here as it was over there. I also kind of hoped that this Len fellow would be gay too and we might get to know each other and see what happens...I think I may think too much. I just met the guy for crying out loud!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Len poked my shoulder. I turned around and tilted my head in a confusing manner.

"Yes?"

"Oliver we're here already/"

He pointed at the school that was in front of me. I gasped and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Len. I probably spaced out again. Could you walk me home today so I don't get lost?"  
>I gave him the most cute face I had just to see if he would still say no to that. He just stared at me for a long time before he burst out laughing.<p>

"Oh my God Oliver. You look so gay. Wow. That just made my day. But sure. I'll walk you I guess."

He grinned and ruffled my hair. I blushed and smiled, but in reality I felt a bit down. What's wrong with being gay? Does he hate homosexuals? I looked down and nodded as he took me to homeroom since apparently we had the same class.

When we got there, Len explained why we were late and the teacher excused us. I sat next to Len and was internally bursting with joy. Hopefully I get to spend more time with him this way! Maybe we'll have more classes together and I get to have Len to myself! I snapped out of my thoughts again to talk to Len when I saw him talking to the girl next to him. She had teal long hair that was in pig tails and she was actually really pretty. Len looked llike he was into her and was noticeably flirting with her. I grit my teeth together and snapped my pencil in half. Why is he talking to HER instead of ME?! I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom and she allowed me to do so.

I got up and shoved Len against his desk before walking out. I walked to the bathroom and splashed water in my face. I needed to calm down before I did anything that i'd regret. The other reason why I moved was because I was kicked out for trying to kill a student that was flirting with the person I liked.

I turned the foucet off and sighed as he leaned against the counter; trying to control my breathing. I looked up at the mirror and saw Len staring at me. I freaked out and turned around.

"L-Len?!"

I felt myself start to panic.

"Yeah. The teacher told me to check on you because she thought you were sick or something."

I gulped and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a type of panic or anxiety attack. Haha I don't know."

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Oh...that's why you shoved me. I thought you were being a jerk and I was going to tell you off."

Lens serious face softened and he pat my head.

"But hey. I'm here if you have one of those ok? So shove me all you want. Just not THAT hard ok?"

He laughed and I just blushed.

"Th-thanks Len. We should get back to class."

Len nodded and we started walking back.

"So Len...that girl sitting next to you...you like her?"

I raised my head up a bit; a bit too curious for his answer.

"Who? Miku? Nah. I only flirt with girls excessively and tell them I love them and all that garbage so I can get them in bed. You know. Guy things. I've never have any serious feelings for any of them...they're just cute or hot is all."

I felt myself get discouraged. So this guy isn't even a virgin? It irritated me, but at least he didn't like her. I guess she's one less problem...but I still hate her for having his attention.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this Oliver x Len story. I'm sorry if its bad. I think this is going to be cute fluff or something. But obviously Oliver is a yandere if you haven't noticed so it might get violent and suggestive language will be used so please don't fret about the content. You've been warned. At most it'd be like rated T stuff. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. We're Friends?

**A/N: Hey guys! I have typed another chapter! I feel pretty accomplished actually because I never update this fast. I guess that says something about me right? I'M LAZY. Anyways. As for this story. It won't get THAT violent. It'll just be like Oliver getting hints of wanting to hurt someone, but I wouldn't go all "you're going to die today" kind of thing. It's rated T for a reason xD and cuz I don't like doing that unless i'm roleplaying. Then it's fun. Well. Anyways. On to the next Chapter!**

**Len POV:**  
>I walked back to class with Oliver and the day continued on like any other. I didn't really feel like flirting with Miku anymore. She had actually gotten a bit too annoying for my liking. I'm not a big fan of people with high pitched voices like geez calm down already.<p>

I sneaked a glance at Oliver and saw that he was writing or doodling in his notebook. I assumed he was writing because we were supposed to be taking notes afterall. I never actually took notes on the lesson, I just took notes on people in the class. I'm more of an observant person believe it or not.

Oliver seemed to be the most interesting person in calss. He threw like this huge fit or scene thing and then went back to normal like nothing happened. He's more reserved than I thought he would be. People would try talking to him, but he kindly told them that he didn't feel like talking. I knew something was upsetting him, and I really wanted to know what it was. I didn't want him to be bothered by anything. I would beat up the jerk that upset him!

Hold on Len. You're acting like this Oliver guy is your friend. You've NEVER considered anyone to be your friend. I guess this Oliver guy really is mysterious enough to actually have my attention.

I looked up when I heard Oliver calling my name.

"Yes?"

"Len. What are you doing? The bell rang to leave a while ago."

"Did it? I'm sorry. I guess I was just lost in thought."

I felt Oliver narrow his gaze at me, but then he immediately smiled.

"Alright Len. Whatever you say."

I got my things in my bag and then got up to leave. Oliver followed me and I have to say that it felt kind of weird. He followed me like some girl would. He always seems to be giving off this girly kind of vibe that sometimes I wonder if this guy thinks he's my girlfriend or something. I mentally slapped myself for even addressing Oliver as a girlfriend. That's weird. I guess I just haven't had a friend for a while. Which reminded me...

"Hey Oliver. Are we friends?" I stopped and turned to face him.

He gave me a confused face for a few seconds and then turned really happy.

"Of course silly! Why wouldn't we be?"

I grinned and nodded.

"In that case, you're coming to my house! We'll do cool guy things or something! I don't know! Just something cool and memorabel!"

Oliver laughed and agreed.

I was so glad. I had a friend! I don't know why I was bursting with happiness. This kid seems to bring out the good side of me. Which is rare. I haven't even been rude to him and i've known him all day. Maybe after a while i'll end up being mean. I hope he won't hate me for the kind of jerk I am...but then again I never cared about what people think of me...so why do I care so much about what Oliver thinks?

I groaned and mentally slapped myself. Now i'm the one acting like a girl.

We got to my house and I told Oliver that he could sit on the couch like this morning. He nodded and did so. I went to go get changed and got back to see Rin talking to Oliver. He seemed to be interested in the conversation he was having with her. I didn't bother to listen to what they were saying because it was probably boring. What caught my attention is when Rin randomly tackled Oliver and hugeed him.

"Oh my God you're just the cutest! You need to come over like everyday! I'd adopt you and then Lenny and I could be your parents and geez you're so adorable!"

Rin was squishing Olivers cheeks and his face was just noticeably red. That's disgusting. Taking flirts from my sister.

"Th-That's very kind of you, but I enjoy living alone. It's less...chaotic."

Oliver laughed and I raised an eyebrow. Oliver is used to living alone? Why? What happened to his parents? Does he have siblings? So many questions that I can't even ask without feeling awkward.

"Alright alright Rin let the poor guy breath."

I picked her up and set her down away from Oliver.

"But Leeeennnnnn."

"No. I don't care. Now shoo."

She huffed and left the room. I had then gone over to Oliver and helped him up.

"Sorry about her man. She's a bit hyper."

He took my hand and pat his clothes.

"So i've noticed...but that's fine."

He smiled as he re-adjusted his hat.

"So what are we going to do now Len?"


	3. I'm WHAT?

**A/N: Hey guys! I have updated! Wooo! Feel proud of me yet? Anyways. Sorry for the wait. School and life just got me like...egh...but hey! I got some more angsty stories that I can write now because of it! My stories tend to be based on my personal life. Not 100% but you know. Just the plot and the jist of it all. You guys should follow my other fanfiction account which is KagamineMayuLover if you haven't noticed already. Lol. And check out my wattpad! I admit I only post Lencest there so if you don't like, then don't look it up, but my name is SonezakiRin on there. Now on to the chapter!**

Len POV:

I thought as I stood in place. What were we going to do? I didn't even know. I never had a friend before, or even had one over to say the least. I actually felt embarrassed that I didn't really have a set plan on what we were going to do. What am I? A failure? No!  
>I noticed Oliver tilt his head and a small nervous smile spread across his face. I blush tempted to creep up on my cheeks, so I quickly made the excuse that I had to go to the bathroom and ran over there immediately.<p>

I leaned myself against the sink and turned on the faucet as I gently splashed some of the cold water on my face in order to calm my blush. I sighed once I felt my face relax and I lazily turned off the tap.

"Geez what's gotten into me...?" I whispered almost inaudibly to myself.

I grabbed the towel that was on my laundry bucket and gently pat my face until the water dried. It was thrown back into the bucket once it served its purpose.

I walked back to the living room and saw Oliver back on the couch. He looked like he was trying to adjust his hat. I chuckled to myself as I went over to him and carefully readjusted his hat on him.

"There. Beautiful again"

A small smile spread across my face as the words left my lips. I literally had no idea of what I had just said. It was going to take me a few moments to register the fact that I had just hit on a guy. Not just any guy too. A guy that I barely met today and actually decided to be friends with...either ways that doesn't matter! Oliver is still a guy and I just hit on a guy!

As I slowly but truly realized what I had just done, I saw that Oliver had his turned to me and he had the cutest confused face ever. I mean ugh! No! He just looked confused!

"L-Len?"

I gulped, but it felt like there were rocks in my throat which made it hard to swallow anything.

"Y-Yes O-Oliver?"

Oliver looked away for a second before he looked back at me.

"Do you really think i'm beautiful?"

Damn it! He heard! What am I supposed to say now?! My face was so red that it wasn't even funny.

"I-I-I umm..."

My face was a bright red and I could feel my body shaking in place.

"I umm y-yeah b-but that's because you look like this girl I know and umm y-yeah!"

Oh God Len. That was a horrible excuse. Oliver is NOT going to buy that. What kind of girl looks like Oliver AND has an eye bandaged?!That's right. NONE.

Oliver looked back at his feet and i'm so sure that he was angrily digging his feet in the floor, but then again it could be from embarrassment since I just technically called him a girl.

"That sounds great Len. I'm glad I remind you of someone you know. I hope you two are very happy together..."

I could also swear that I could hear a bit of sadness in Olivers voice along with a tint of anger...? No...I was probably just imagining it.

"Yeah man! We've been hitting it off so well! Hell, I think i'm going to ask her out soon!"

Oh my God what am I DOIINNNGGG. I'M TALKING ABOUT OLIVER. DID I REALLY WANT TO ASK HIM OUT BUT JUST DON'T KNOW IT YET?! SINCE WHEN WAS I EVEN GAY?!

I looked calm on the outside, but I was freaking out so bad in the inside like it's not even funny.

I felt Oliver place his hand on mine and I swear I could just pass out from all this blushing. I don't even know how I haven't tried to kiss him or anything. Do I really have respect for this boy or something?

"Len."

The way he said my name made my heart beat a certain way...but there's no chance that i'm gay! No!

"Len look at me."

I gulped and slowly looked into Olivers eye. His face was somewhat serious, but it looked like he forced it into a smile.

"Here. You can practice asking her out with me. I'm sure it'll help you ask her out when the time comes right? And I have to meet her ok? There's no way you date someone that I disapprove of."

He laughed and oh God please help me. I could NOT. It was cute. WHY?! WHY DID I HAVE TO LIKE A GUY?!

"S-Sure ok. N-No problem...thanks."

I took in a deep breath as I prepared myself for one of the most awkwardest moments of my life...

Oliver POV:

I can't believe that Len likes someone already. I thought he didn't. My chances are ruined! I hate this girl! And Len said I even looked like her! Which meant that I actually had a chance with him if I wasn't a guy!

I mentally groaned but still kept the forced smile plastered on my face.

There's no way i'm letting this girl take Len from me without a fight. I'm sure i'll win.

I always do after all...

**A/N: There guys! Next chapter right there! I feel like it's lame. Ehh. It would've been longer but I have an important test tomorrow and lots of h.w and just problems everywhere, but I wanted to update AT LEAST one story before I go. Hope you like. Don't worry. Isn't going to get violent, and if it does, i'll put a disclaimer up so don't get scurvy xD lol. Bye!**


End file.
